U.S. Pat. No. 622,274 issued Apr. 4, 1899 for a paper box discloses double thickness side and end walls together with base flaps foldably joined to the inner panel of each side and end wall and which is disposed in flat face contacting relation with the bottom panel of the box. Such structure constitutes reinforcement for the side and end edges of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,588 issued Nov. 6, 1956 discloses a box having bottom, side and end walls formed from a unitary blank and wherein suitable locking tab structure is provided for adjoining the corners of the side and end walls together with adhesive applied to certain areas of the blank to form a completed box.
Another structure is known and sometimes referred to as a "BEERS" box. This type of structure is used at retail outlets for packaging items such as folded shirts and the like. The "BEERS" box requires glue at its corners and is not characterized by a neat appearance wherein the corners are formed of side and end walls which are disposed at right angles to each other and is not mechanically strong. The "BEERS" box has the advantage that it can be shipped from the box manufacturer to the retailer and stored in flat collapsed form and thus does not require a substantial amount of space. This device is also simple to set-up.
Attractive sturdy rigid boxes which have square corners are not popular for certain purposes at retail outlets because they do not come in collapsed condition to the retailer and hence require a substantial amount of storage space. Such boxes have glued corners and are expensive.